First Class Tickets to Nowhere
by thatsoreuter
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is dead. The Hunger Games are just a story. The Capitol is burned to the ground. The United States are back, besides the giant meadow in the middle of them. In the meadow dragons live in peace with humans. The Americans don't know what lurks behind the tall grasses, until now.
1. Anything but Ordinary

I am honestly tired of this. All this crap that everyone is feeding me. All these lies about who I am and what they want me to be because I'm not Alex. I was there when they took the three of us and stole us away. Away from our parents, our life, our future. They turned us into fighters. Into people other people would fear. But you don't know the story about us. About who we are. About what we've done and what we will be because you just picked up this book. I don't know if you liked the cover or not. I don't give a damn. I just want you to know what you're dealing with here. You're dealing with a full grown rider who has been through hell. So just listen. You need to. If you were doing something important it can wait because this is more important. Way more important. Just lay back. Sit down. And read on, because, Matt, Alex, and I. We're out there. Somewhere. Somewhere in the meadows. The Sahari have kept us hidden and with good reasons. But let me tell you of how we came to these fields of grass. You're probably heard of them. The meadows that is. In the middle of the meadows there is a giant plateau. The Sahari call it the Sleeping Giant. Matt and I know it as home. The place where are parents live. Where we belong. Alex doesn't remember what happened when the Sahari came and took us. When they decided to kill us. She was only two. Yet she could stand, and fight, and walk, and talk as well as any grown man. That girl was a survivor. Always will be. But I'm tired of telling you about where we come from. Let me tell you of how we got here. How we came to the meadows. It isn't pretty. But then it has to do with me and my family. And nothing about that is pretty. By the way, I'm Cody. Cody Griffin. I'm the oldest of us. The youngest is Alexandra. We just call her Alex or Lex. Then in between Alex and me there is Matthew. I call him Matt most of the time, unless I'm really pissed off at him. Lex calls him Moonface Griffin, or Rocketship Griffin, and sometimes Starkid Griffin. He's obsessed with space. But this is who we are. This is where we came from. This is how we got here. This is our story. And if you really care. Maybe you could help us. Sometimes. I just with that our parents knew we existed. But you need to know what we've gone through. Because that's who we are. I will never change who I am. Neither will Matt or Alex. Because we're stronger then you. All of you. All of you humans combined. So if you really do have a heart. Read this. This is our past, our present, and our future. This is what's happened to us. It might happen to you. It could happen to anyone. Just read and learn about who we are. Do it. Please.

~Cody Griffin

Anything But Ordinary

"Alex," I screamed. She turned to face me. Her pale face and bright green eyes stared at me. I saw the fear underneath the strength. I tried to contact her. With my mind. I did. I swear on it. She didn't hear me. I mouthed the words that I longed to say to her. _It will be alright. It will always be alright. No matter what happens we will always be together. You, me, and Matt. The family of blood. The power of three. The three children who dared to dream. Who dreamed to dare. That will always be us. No matter what they say. No matter what they do. That is us and that is who we are. Nothing will change that. _

"Ladies first," The guard who stole us shoved Alex forward, her bare feet. I heard her squeak in pain. I struggled against the chains binding my hands together.

"NOT MY SISTER," Matt screamed at the man, "LET GO OF MY SISTER." They stared at us. I knew why. We were well brought up men from the Highlands. They never knew that when they harm our little sister we would be so pissed.

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU MONSTER," like Matt, I struggled to get free, "YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER AND YOU'RE DEAD. AS A DOORNAIL. ABSULTLEY DEAD. SO DEAD A MAGI COULDN'T BRING YOU BACK."

"Do you really want to test us?" the main guard stared at me. Then kicked me in my balls hard. I doubled over. In the background I could hear Alex screaming. I remembered her voice in my ear when I was covered with scratches from climbing the castle walls. _Listen to me Cody. Pain is only weakness leaving the body. It's only weakness leaving the body. _

"THROW ME OFF FIRST," Matt was snarling at the guards, "SHE'S ONLY TWO. THROW ME OFF FIRST." I knew we would get nowhere with yelling.

The guard nodded at the one holding Alex. "GET OFF ME YOU JERK," she shrieked. The guard was emotionless. Alex twisted in his grasp and sank her teeth in his right shoulder. My little fighter. She never gave up. That was one of the things people loved about her. She never gave up. Even if her life depended on it. She was so stubborn. She got that from our Mom. She got lots of things from our Mom. Her hair color. Except Alex's was a paler shade. Everything about Alex was pale. Her pale hair, her pale skin, except her eyes. She had dark green eyes with a ring of brown around the pupil. A trait she got from our father.

Anyways, Alex was latched on to this guys shoulder. I felt sorry for the guy. It was really pathetic looking, just this two year old kid acting like a pit bull. But that's what she was. When Matt and I are long and dead. When the Sahari are just stories of a people that used to belong. Alex would be standing tall among the dry grassland of the meadows.

The guard finally dislodged Alex, her small body flung from his shoulder and over the edge of the cliff where they would have made her jump anyways. Then the guard turned to face Matt and I. "So," he drawled, "Who's next?" Matt and I were speechless. We had just seen our sister get thrown off a cliff.

"Do the oldest," the smallish dwarf-like guard muttered. The leader nodded and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me to stand where Alex once stood. I would have fought. Now I wish I had, it would have made her proud. But I just thought I had lost her. Of course I wasn't going to fight. I was not the usual fighter. I would rather argue then fight. Alex and Matt just avoided fighting.

The guard shoved me so I was standing on the edge of a plank, the same plank Alex almost died on. Under his breath Matt started singing. I listened closely, recognizing the words to his favorite song, Marching On by One Republic. Then we all froze as we heard it, the roar of a dragon.

"What type is it?" I heard the guards asking on another. Matt and I knew the type.

"A night fury," I breathed.

"Dark as day," Matt whispered, "Bright as night. The spawn of lighting and thunder and evil itself." The night fury finally crested the ridge. The guards turned back in terror.

The dragon was black with bright purple eyes, wide and big like a puppy. I stopped caring about the dragon when I saw who was on the dragons back.

"ALEX," Matt cried, I quickly echoed his whoop of joy. I needed it. I really did. The knowledge of knowing that my sister wasn't dead just made my day. It would have made any ones day. Something changed within the guards when they saw a two year old ride a night fury.

"You honor," the guards all bent down on one knee. Alex gazed at them strangely. You couldn't blame her. She just wanted to be free. Just like our mother.

"Let me go," She said, "Let all of us go." It scared me the way she said it. You could tell she wanted to strangle something. Her voice was emotionless and her eyes where dark, so black you couldn't distinguish pupil from iris. But that isn't what made her scary. It was the fact that she had a living night fury right at her shoulder. A LIVING NIGHT FURY. If you can't tell that that's a big deal you're either stupid or stupid.

"Of course your honor," The guards continued bowing, "We will take you to your new home." And that's what happened. One day we were taken from our home. Our real home. Our home in the highlands. And the next day. Alex rode a night fury. We lived with the Sahari. And I never knew that things would be the same again.

But before I hand this over to Matt, or Alex. I don't know whose next. I want to talk to you about who we are. We the family of blood. The power of three. I exist. I'm that person you swear you saw out of the corner of your eyes. The thing that you feel like someone stole from you. It was probably Alex taking it to survive. And that stranger you can never remember but seemed to see right through you. That's Matt. We're different. We're special. We're riders. But we're the fighters who will do anything to survive. We're a family. We're inhuman. We're anything but ordinary.

And there you have it. Us. How we got here. And what we want to do. But that's not all. Shit. Got to go. They're coming. But something big is happening here. I know it. I can feel it in my bones. A cold wind blows. It will probably be Matt next. Or Alex. I'm not sure. They'll tell you what in the hell is happening here.

~Cody Griffin


	2. Dreaming out Loud

I was always told that I was born to be different. Born to be special. Born to be brave. Born to be wild and free. I guess that's what I am now though. Special, brave, wild, and free. But it's not all fun and games. It's more like life and death. One wrong move and your toast. At least that's my life. I was told I was born in the Highlands. I will never believe them. I was raised in the Meadows. Born and raised. It's where I will always be. It's where I will live for the rest of my life. I was taught how to fly there. I know my brothers try to protect me from the outside world. The Highlands. The nobles and their stupid rules demanding that we live under their rule. Their idiotic rule. There's these two nobles, James and Catherine Griffin, they may share our last name and they can claim that they can be related to us, but they're not. If we were related to them I would know that we were. And I know that we're not. The Sahari told me that we weren't. I guess that means we aren't. So whatever they told you, Catherine and James, don't believe it. They're just trying to get us back to live the life that they think everyone should live. Being slaves of the court. No freedom, no fighting. That's not my life. I always will question orders. Always and forever. That's who I am. They want to take that and make me a loyal slave, a puppy. Someone who follows them around and basks at every single word they say. That's who they want me to be. I am not them. I don't care what they think but that isn't happening now. Now or forever. I am a rider. I live in the air. My feet aren't stuck on the ground unlike the rest of you humans. They're falling, falling from the sky until I get caught. That's who I am and if those thundercunts try to take it away from me I won't be happy. People tell me I'm like a bird. Wild and free to do what it wants whenever it wants to. And I guess that's true, because whether the Sahari like it or not I don't follow their orders. I don't live their lives. I just live here and I stay out of their way. I fight with them but that's because my life is at risk if I don't. That's the way we all live. Ruled by the Highlands, let's change that.

~Alexandra (Alex) Griffin

Dreaming out Loud

"Alex," Freema called up to me. I looked down at her. She was standing underneath the tree that I was sitting in. "My dad wants to talk to you and Matt and Cody." I rolled my eyes. Her dad probably wants us to start some war.

"Tell him to calm his tits," I muttered under my breath. Freema glanced up at me.

"If only he hears the things you say about him," She snorted.

"If he did I would be dead and I would rather not be dead," I commented, jumping out of the tree. "Come on," I playfully shoved her, "If we're late he's going to kill us." Freema nodded and slung an arm around my shoulders. I returned the favor.

"We drink and we fight," Freema whispered. I glanced at her in surprise.

"We smoke and we dream," She continued.

"We give into demons and fight trolls in-between," I said.

"We live in the meadows," She sang.

"We eat all the weird things," I exclaimed.

"We're the riders," She wailed.

"WE WILL ALWAYS BE FREE," we screeched together.

"You two are bonkers," my brother Cody walked past us, "Now hurry up and see Freema's dad. I just left and he was looking pretty pissed off. He was about to call a search party for you two." Freema and I muttered our thanks and started sprinting to the center of the Sahari village. Her dad was on the steps to the palace surrounded by guards.

"There you two are," he roared. Freema and I bent down to one knee. "Up you two." He frantically waved his arms. "Come on now. Stand up. I've known both of you for so long and have the privilege to be the father of one of you. Don't kneel in my presence."

"Oh but I will always kneel," Freema murmured under her breath.

"Loki'd," I whispered. Her father just stared at us and muttered teenage girl problems under his breath.

"Anyways," he continued, "Alex." He turned to me, "You, Freema, and your brothers."

"My brothers Matt and Cody," I stammered.

"Yes," he glared at me, "You and your brothers and Freema are going to get something from the castle for me."

"Wait," I held up a hand, "Back it up there buddy. You want me to go on a raid with my brothers. What have you been smoking? That is not going to work. Not now. Not ever. That is not happening."

"You are going to go on the raid," He snarled, "You are going to go on the raid and get me the Demon Scythe. I need it to make my rule over the meadows complete."

"Yea," I said, "Not happening. For starters, the Demon Scythe is a god made object and was created for the Riders. So if I get the Demon Scythe I'm giving it to the next Rider on the throne of the meadows. I'm not letting you put your filthy mitts on that Scythe because you're no Rider. End of story no questions."

"You idiotic little child," he snarled.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I have armies," he started, listing off the things on his pudgy fingers, "I'm fast. I control the riders. I have Freema on my side."

"Think about it," I stated, "You have armies of starved men forced to fight. You may be fast but I'm as sure as hell faster. You only control the Sahari Riders. And I wouldn't even call them Riders. And about Freema. You don't control her. She is free to make their own decisions." He stared at me in shock. He knew I questioned orders. I fought until I knew that I had lost. But he hadn't made me pissed at him.

"You want to face me," he was pissed, "When I'm angry."

"Flies don't even dare to fly," I dismissed it, "Yada Yada Yada. Been there done that." He glared at me. "Wow," I said with mock enthusiasm, "If looks could kill that could cause the holocaust."

"Guards," he snapped, "Arrest her."

"Oh come on," I moaned. All six guards made eye contact with me. I nudged Freema, "See you later." She nodded. Then I turned to the guards, "If you want to try to arrest me. Which I just don't recommend. You must know that I'm impossible to catch. Or pretty close. So if you insist on doing this good luck. So your choice, the easy way. Or the hard way."

"Get her," the leader of the guards said.

"Okay," I flipped backwards, "Hard way then."

"Remember," the king shouted after the guards chasing me, "She's a Rider. She's dangerous. But she is also like a daughter to me. Don't hurt her too bad." I rolled my eyes at the king's words. As much as I hated him and what he did to my family when we were younger. Testing us to see if we were strong enough to be riders. That was our life. And he chose it. Why should he choose? He isn't us. He doesn't decide our fate. That's what I hate about him. He made us fighters. But that's where he also forgot that we were stubborn. He made us question orders. To fight our officers. The people who pretend to be in charge of us but we never let them.

"SEIZE THAT GIRL!" the voices of the guards were getting closer. I groaned and mentally slapped myself for talking back to the king. This is what always happens. I sprinted through the village. Looking for her. For Kazza. For my way to freedom.

"KAZ," I called, "VYT!" I saw her black head raise and her purple eyes fix on me. People always tell me that Kaz and I have a special connection that most Riders don't have. They say it's cause she saved my life. They say I chose her. A Rider doesn't choose what they ride and how they find their mount. The mount finds them. I would have died that day except Kazza chose me. I had nothing to do with it. Oh yea. I fell off a cliff and Kaz rescued me. End of story.

Back to present time now, I was running from guards. Kaz was ready for takeoff, and then I would be free. That simple, right? Nothing could have gone wrong. Except something happened. I still don't remember what really did. All I know is that one second I was running, the next I was on the ground. But that's what happened. Kaz picked me up in her claws.

Out of all things I would recommend doing that is not one of them. Hands down. Do not let a dragon fly you around upside down, while holding you in their claws. Not fun. Trust me. It's happened to me more time t hen I would like. It's a gift. I never said I wanted it but win some lose some I guess.

"KAZ," I yelled, "YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES RIGHT NOW. EITHER FLIP OVER SO I CAN GET ON YOUR BACK OR DROP ME AND CATCH ME ON YOUR BACK." My dragon rolled her eyes and flipped over so I can no longer be dangled from her claws like a dead animal.

"Hey gurl," I knew that voice, it belonged with a constant source of annoyance in my life.

"Oh," I smacked my brother who was flying besides me, "Go away Matt. The deep trouble I'm in is to cray cray for you to deal with."

"It can never be to cray for me," Matt commented, "I'm the king of cray."

"Just like how Cody is the king of okay," I said.

"Yup," Matt stared ahead, "And how Freema's dad thinks that he's the king of everything."

"Did you hear what he wanted us to do for him?" I asked.

"Yea," Matt's face was as cold as stone, "And what you said to him." I looked down at the ground. "Chill Lex," Matt nudged me, "I'm proud of you."

"You are?" I stared up at him in shock.

"Yea," he said, giving me a smile, "You talked to the king and out ran his guards. You showed him that even the youngest of people can be the strongest fighters."

"But what about the raid," I asked.

"We go," Matt replied.

"But the Demon Scythe," I said, "We don't want him to have it. I would want the Griffins, Catherine and James, to have it before I give it to him."

"I never said we were giving it to him," Matt said, "We're taking the scythe and getting out of here. The Sahari only live in one part of the meadow. You, me, Cody, and Freema, we can live elsewhere."

"But this is Freema's home," I stated, "How can we ask her to leave?"

"It was her idea to leave in the first place," Matt said, "Cody's packing your stuff with Freema and then the two of them are going to have Mels and Chimera take it out to the bat cave. We'll get the Demon Scythe and then go there and get our stuff."

"You say it like you know it's going to work," I muttered.

"I will work," Matt snarled, softer now, "It has to." I looked at his face.

"What are you hiding Matt," I said.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"I know that's not it," I stated, "Don't try lying to me Matt."

"He wants me to marry her," Matt said. I nearly fell off of Kazza.

"What," I shrieked, "Who?"

"The kings oldest," Matt snarled.

"That big ugly ," Matt glared at me, "Person, who insists that Riders are the spawn of Satan," I asked.

"Yes," Matt put his hands in his head. I reached over to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"Then it will work," I told him, "Because the only Sahari you, or Cody, are allowed to marry is Freema. And that's not going to work because she thinks both of you are slobs. Although it might."

"ALEX," Freema called up to me. She was riding Chimera. Brief lecture on the Sahari, you might of heard it before in your history class though, not very many of them are riders and those who are ride Pegasus except Freema, she rides the same thing Matt and I ride. Dragons. If you can't tell by now mine is named Kazza. Matt's is named Ashes, and Freema's is named Chimera. Cody rides a griffin and her name is Melody.

"Wazzup," I said.

"Did Matt tell you what we're doing?" she asked.

"You mean traipsing through bat crap to find our stuff and then running away," I replied.

"He said it that way," Freema glared at him.

"No," I said, "I translated it that way."

"Gotcha," Freema nodded.

"Is your dad still pissed at Lex?" Matt asked.

"He's always pissed at Alex for some reason," Freema clarified.

"Amen," I muttered.

"So," Matt said, "About the raid."

"We a go tomorrow morning," Freema stated, "We meet here. Cody and you."

"Which you?" I asked.

"Matt," she replied, "Anyways, Cody and Matt are going to go take care of the guards surrounding the entry to the Demon Scythe chamber thing. While they do that, we'll already be inside so we don't have to worry about that. Then we grab the Demon Scythe and haul ass."

"I'm game," Matt said.

"Yea," I murmured, "It's pretty foolproof. But what if we, I mean you and me Freema, get caught by someone?"

"We kick their ass to Guam," Freema clarified.

"THEN LET THE ASS KICKING BEGAN," Matt exclaimed. Freema giggled as I rolled my eyes. Now this is what I have to deal with every day.

"Oi," A voice floated through the air to where Freema, Matt, and I were in the sky, "Get your arse down here Griffin."

"And there's Cody," Matt muttered.

"Which Griffin do you think he was talking about," I asked.

"Let's both go down because I have no idea," Matt replied.

"Well that's helpful," I muttered. Matt snickered. I punched him in the shoulder. Then Kazza flew downwards to land next to Cody.

"Other Griffin Lex," Cody said.

"Well that would have been useful to know while I was still flying," I snarked.

"You are impossible," Cody said.

"Yup," I smirked, "Vyt Kazza." Kazza took off, on my way up I passed Matt, "It's for you butt munch," I told him. Matt flipped me off while I continued up to where Freema and Chimera were.

"What did Cody want?" Freema asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I said, "He wanted to talk to Rocketship Griffin."

"He actually enjoys that nickname you know," Freema told me.

"I know," I said, "Come on. Let's go hunting. I need something to do before I die of boredom."

"Totes agree," Freema said in her best California accent. I don't even know what a California accent sounds like. I've never been to California. It's outside the meadow. It's outside my home.

So my time is up. I know I talk a lot longer than Cody, I'm apparently a talker. I don't think so. But so is Matt. So I'm 99.9% sure Matt's going to take over about what happens next. At least you get to learn about what Cody's telling him about. So yea. Peace out mortal scum. Jk lols.

~Alexandra Griffin


	3. Waiting for Normal

My father used to say when I was young that music was the gate way to the soul. And it's true. He told us that whenever we were feeling down on ourselves we could go listen to music, or play music, or just write music. He told Alex when she was younger to put her rage on a page and then take that page to the stage and blow the roof of the place. To me, to Cody, and to Alex, music explains who we are and what we've been through. I have always told Alex that if she finds a way out of the meadows she could go become famous and have a really good career in the music industry. But that's not just Alex, if any of us finds a way out we will always have music. But if one of us gets out, all of us will get out. As Cody always says, we're the family of blood, we're the power of three. I guess it's true. But then there's Freema. She's like family. Her dad took us in except he's a fuckstain so that didn't last that long. But she practically lives with us now. And that's what we do. We sing, we ride, we fight things. And we run. We will always run. And it's our stubbornness that makes us who we are. Our so called courageous ability. People have told me that our courage is contagious. I guess it is. We've always been able to inspire people we don't even know. He always told us that if we were able to see clearly that we would see the pain and the suffering of the world and not be able to dismiss it. And Alex is wrong about the griffins who live on the highland. They're our parents. We weren't born in the meadows. We were born in the highland, to Catherine and James griffin. The two warrior nobles. If you look closely, I mean really close, you can see us in them. Apparently we have their eyes, their bone structure, But that's what you get when YOU'RE waiting for normal.

~Matthew Griffin

Waiting for normal

It's hard being the outcast. Trust me, I know. I, like my sister and my brother, were born outcasts. We grew up with the Sahari. Not with the people of the Highland. That's where we're from. The highland. Yea, those rich and famous people. The nobles. The queen and king of assholes. That's what we live with. That's who we were. Then we were taken. Now we live. It's a pathetic life but we manage.

"Oi," a voice floated in the air to where Alex, Freema, and I were. I looked down at Cody. Alex muttered something about jerks and smug bastards. Freema looked at me.

"See you later," she asked.

"You know you will," I smirked. Then I turned ashes down to where cody was waiting and Alex was heading back up to the sky.

"He's asking for you Moonshoes Griffin," she said. I glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well," I said, "Have fun with Freema Lex."

"Oh you bet I will," she muttered. Besides her Freema giggled. I sighed and angled ashes downward.

"What do you want Cody?" I asked him.

"Does Alex know?" he asked.

"Know what?" I was supremely confused.

"About me?" he clarified.

"About what about you Cody?" I asked.

"About me being," he stopped, "Being….. You know…. Gay."

"Yea," I said.

"And,…" he wanted to know.

"She said she knew you were gay long before you were gay," I said, "Frankly. She loves gays more than gays love gays."

"Her," he stammered, "Really, Alex is perfectly okay with it!"

"Yea," I dismissed it, "she's perfectly fine with it. Now is that all? I want to go catch up with Freema and Lex and go flying with them."

"Yea," cody said, "where are you guys going?"

"Knowing Alex," I said, "probably to go look at the highland. She wants to see everything."

"She's young," Cody said, "Of course she does. No go." I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and continued going through his stuff. I saw the neatly backed bags of Freema next to the small backpack that contained Lex's stuff. Next to the big bag of sharpening tools, extra arrowheads, and other weapon repair stuff she has.

"She has her eye on taking care of her stuff more than herself," I commented.

"Yea," Cody said, staring at the bag I was looking at, "I packed a bunch of extra stuff for her in mine and Freema's bag."

"You're always looking after her," I said. Cody turned his eyes on me.

"Yeah," He murmured, "She's always looking after everyone else, always taking care of everyone else. Who's going to look after her? Who's going to take care of her?"

"We are," I said.

"Yup," he muttered, "Now go, they're probably waiting for you. Go fly."

"See you later Cody," I waved goodbye over my shoulder.

"Yea," he said, "no problem." I could feel his smirk burning into my shoulder. Grinning, I leapt onto Ashes.

"Vyt," I whispered into my dragon's ear. For those of you who don't know what vyt means, it basically translates to go. Simple really. Really simple. So freaking simple.

"Ehhhhh," I heard Alex's cat-call float down to me, "lookie here! It's starkid griffin." I looked up. I could see the black shape of Kazza standing out against the blinding white of the sun. I smirked and floated up to her.

"What do you lot want with me?" I asked the two of them.

"Well," Alex drawled, "Freema probably wants to drag you off to the nearest room and suck your face off while I wanted to say that to you."

"Alexandra," Freema exclaimed, "and that's not what I want to do."

"Yes it is," Alex replied, "I can see it on your face, plus his eyes bulge and it's so entertaining."

"You're exhausting," I muttered.

"Oh but I love it," Alex replied.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Freema started staring off into the distance, "but night if falling and we need to get our stuff together and in the bat cave and then to bed."

So that's what we did. We brought our stuff to the bat cave and the slept. End of story. I think Alex is talking about what happened at the raid. But I'm not sure. It could be Cody. It's probably going to be Alex. She's into the blood and guts and gore. It's disgusting. I lied. It's Freema telling you about the raid.

~Matt Griffin


End file.
